You and Me Together Always Edited Version
by MS Knight 21
Summary: I'ts back! After I edited the hell out of it though so it's much different. (well not really)
1. Chapter 1

You An Me, Together Always

An Ash/Misty thing

By: ms_pilot_21

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I wish I did.

CH: 1 A picture Is Worth A thousand Emotions

Misty sat in her room looking out the window; she turned to look at her dresser. Many pictures sat up there, mostly her and Ash at parties but there was one that stood out. He was wearing a white tux and she, a beautiful purple dress with specks of glitter, her red hair then long was streaming down her back. It was Misty's high school prom.' That night...it was magical.' Misty thought getting up. 'Never thought I'd go to the prom with Ash. And I never thought I'd be the best night of my life'

-Flashback-

"C'mon pickup, pick up the phone." Misty said twisting the phone cord with her finger. "Hello, Ketchum residence, Ash speaking." she heard Ash speak into the phone. "Hey Ash, I um was wondering if uh, you would like to um, bemydateformyhighschoolprom?" Misty asked quickly, still twisting the cord with her finger. "Uh, well, um that is uh, yeah anything for you Mist." Ash spoke sounding a little nervous. "Great, well um I'd better go. Bye." Misty said hanging up the phone "HE SAID YES!!" She yelled loud enough to set off a car alarm.

-End flash back-

'Well that was a while ago an I'm still thinking about it.' Misty thought 'Hmm, maybe Ash would like to come over for my graduation party tomorrow.' She went to the living room and picked up the phone, she dialed Ash's number and waited while it rung. "Hey, um is Ash there its Misty." she said into the phone. "Yeah this is he, Hey Mist. How's it going." Ash spoke sounding a bit nervous. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to my graduation party tomorrow?" Misty said hoping he'd say yes. "Yeah, I'll be there." Ash said enthusiastically "But save a dance for me, alright." "How about all of them, see you tomorrow Ash." Misty said sweetly. 

A/N: yeah right Misty being sweet (barfs in bag) Misty: Hey I can be sweet! (Pulls out mallet and hits ms_pilot over head)

MS: owww that hurt! Why don't you go fantasize over there. (Checks head for blood, an finds some) And now back to the story.

"So who you talking to, your boyfriend Ash?" Daisy asked from behind Misty. "Oh Ash come to my party. Oh Ash let's go to my room, OH ASH I´M.." "That's enough!" Misty yelled "That's not going to happen, so shut up!" "Come on sis you know you want to fuck him. So why not tomorrow Misty." Daisy said holding a knob hanger." Here this is for you Misty, put it to good use." Misty read the hanger "Hmm, 'DO NOT DISTURB, I´M LOSING MY VIRGINITY!' Oookay." Misty said, "So you guys really think I'm going to use this tomorrow when Ash is here." "Yep pretty much." Daisy said "We all Think that Ash is the best guy for you, don't screw it up." "Don't screw it up? There's nothing to screw up." Misty said under her breath. But something her Sister said made her think about what happened at the prom. 

A/N: yep another flashback. Misty: WAIT! DON´T SHOW THEM! Please don't show them. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. MS: sorry I'm going to show them (gets hit by mallet again*_*) And now back to the story.

-Misty´s prom-

"Ash there's...something I got to tell you." Misty said holding Ash closer as they danced. "We've known each other for a long time right an well, after the prom why don't we go to someplace we can be alone like my place." Ash thought about it "Wait a minute, noone's home at your place, we'd be all alone there." Ash said eyes growing wide as he thought of what she was thinking "Yeah that's kind of the idea." Misty said resting her head on his shoulder. "You, me, alone. Possibly in my room. A few drinks some music." She rubbed her body even closer against Ash's feeling his body through his clothes. "Listen, Misty I know what you're getting at but how much did you drink tonight?" Ash asked trying to fight off the biggest hard on he's ever had. "Hmm, now that you mention it I do feel a bit sleepy." Misty said looking like she was going to fall over. "Ash could you take me home? I don't feel to well." She almost threw up there but she fought it back down. "Sure, come on I'll take you home." Ash said supporting her body so she wouldn't fall down. "Ok Misty, let´s go." They left the gym and went outside. Luckily the Cerulean Gym was only a few Blocks away and they arrived there fairly quickly. "So, Ashy boy, want to go to my room and have some 'fun' in there." Misty said in a drunken seductive tone "I know you want to so come on" She motioned toward her room. "Look Misty, maybe under normal circumstances but, you're drunk an I don't want to take advantage of you." Ash said sitting her down on her bed. "I'm sorry but that's the way it is." He laid her down and got up to leave but Misty pulled at his leg. "Ash, could you just lay with me at least." Misty sighed her eyes closing. "Sure...But just for a little while. I got to get home pretty soon." Ash said as he lay down on her bed right next to Misty. She turned on her side and put her arms around him "Ash, I...I love you." Misty sighed before she fell asleep. "I know an I love you too Mist." Ash said kissing her forehead 'Guess I'm not going any where, but there's no place I'd rather be.'

A/N: sniff I make my self cry, or is it the wound in my head from Misty´s mallet.

Misty: yeah well that's your problem, buddy.

Ash: Hey there you are Mist. (kisses her while stroking her hair)

MS: Awwwww.:)

Misty an Ash: Go away! (Hits MS again with mallet)

MS:owwwwwwwwwwwwww. And now back to the story.

-Present day-

"Misty, hello. Daisy to Misty, wake up!" Daisy yelled slapping at Misty "Man you got to stop spacing out like that." "Hey you know maybe something will happen between me and Ash tomorrow so, I'll take that sign." Misty said a devilish grin on her face. "And I will put it to good use, tomorrow anyway."

-Ash´s house-

"Well I'd better get ready for tomorrow." Ash said stuffing some thing into his wallet. "There I'm ready." 

A/N: hey I'm done with part one so keep reading and reviewing

Misty: Hey I'm not done with you!

MS: Yikes! (Starts to run)

Ash: Wait we want to give you some thing.

Misty:(hands MS a box) Open it!

MS:(opens box and finds a door hanger) What the hell.

Misty: Use it when you think you going to score. 'He isn't going to score'

MS: Uh thanks, I think. 

12/29/03

Yes this was deleted with everything else, but I've made some serious grammar changes and stuff. Ch: 4 will be the hardest to re-write, since it's the one that got me in hot water. Any suggestions will be welcome. And to the staff of FF.net, can't you just delete the chapter and not the whole thing?


	2. Chapter 2

You An Me, Together Always

An Ash/Misty poke lemon.

By: mspilot21

CH: 2 You An Me, In My Room

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, wish I did but I don't

A/N: Ok, before we start let's see where we are.

Misty: Well I just invited Ash to my grad party.

Ash: I said I'd be there.

Misty: My sisters gave me a door hanger thingy to use when Ash comes over.

Ash: Really, what'd it say?

Misty :I'll tell you when you're older.

Ash: I'M 18!AND YOU'RE ONLY 181/2!

Misty: Yet you have the mind of a 9 year old.

Ash: Like you have a better one!

Misty: Better than yours!

Ash: You take that back! (Starts to chase her but Misty turns the tables, and starts to chase him)

Ms pilot: (sweatdrops) uh, can we just get on with the story?

Now on with the story.

"Hmm, he should be here by now." Misty sighed looking in the mirror while she finished putting on her long purple silk gloves that matched with her purple dress. "Pidgeot return!" She heard Ash say just outside her window. "He's here!" Misty yelped with joy (no not nurse joy) spraying perfume on herself 'hope this entices him'

-At The Door-

"Hey, like who are you?" Violet asked "OH, wait you're like Misty's boyfriend, Ash right? Have a good night after the prom." "Yeah, right. Why does every one keep asking that? It's none of your business." Ash said trying to pass Violet." Not my business, Boy it's totally my business." Violet began. "I have a right to know who my little sister goes out with, who she brings home, an who she fucks. So excuse me for wanting to know." Ash thought about it for a moment then spoke." Wait a minute; you guys think Misty and I had sex when I brought her home from the prom. "Ash said looking at Violet. "Well," Violet began. "We did find you guys in her room, an in her bed, holding each other." "WE HAD OUR CLOTHES ON!" Ash said, "How can anything happen when we both had our clothes on." Violet thought for a moment "Don't pants have zippers, nuff said. "Violet said sticking her tongue out at Ash. "Listen, okay I could have fucked Misty, but I held back an told her no." Ash said his face only five inches from Violet's "An you know why?"

"No she never told us anything. "Violet said."She was drunk." Ash said looking right at Violet. "An had I fucked her, I would've been taking advantage of her, an I didn't want that." She just stared at him for a moment then smiled "Really..."Violet began. "Well then Ash I guess you really are the right man for Misty. An if you two want to be alone later..."Right then Misty walked up and twisted Violet's ear. "DON'T START SIS!"Misty yelled, "I don't need you teasing my boyfriend." "Ah ha! So he_ **IS**** your boyfriend, owwww!" Violet said while Misty twisted her ear further trying to shut her up. "C'mon let go!" Violet screamed in pain." All right, I'll stop bothering your ****_boyfriend_, just le me go!" Misty finally let her go and led Ash to the dance hall.**_

A/N: Let's stop there to interview Misty's sisters for a moment.

Violet: Hi, I'm like Violet Waterflower. Nice to meetcha.

Daisy: What up, It's me Daisy Waterflower. Hey you're cute.

Ms pilot: Really, thanks^_^

Lily: Chill Daisy. I'm the best-looking Waterflower, Lily Waterflower

Daisy: No way! I'm the best looking!

Violet: No, it's me!

Ms pilot: Girls, girls calm down we don't want a so a cat fight.

Brock: I do!

Ms pilot: Where'd you come from!

Brock: I came from the snack table over there.

Ms pilot: Yeah well go back over there. I got to interview these fine ladies.

Daisy: Well let's start with me.

Violet: No, me!

Lily: No, start with me!

Ms pilot: I'll ask the questions, so pipe down.

Ms pilot: Well now. Violet, let's start with you.

Violet: Yeah, I got to go first. (Sticks out tongue at her sisters and they start to fight)

Ms Pilot: (shrugs head and sweat drops) well this isn't going to get done soon. So back to the story

"So um, I got this for you." Ash said handing an envelope to Misty. "I worked my butt off to get that. So I hope you like it." She opened it and couldn't believe what was inside, a bike voucher. "Ash, how'd you get this? It must've cost a fortune." Misty said. "I…don't know…what to say…" "You don't have to say anything." Ash said as he put his arms around Misty's waist. "Just don't drink so much. Last time you did you got a little…" "I know, last time I got drunk I got a little…suggestive. But something good did come out of it." She leaned closer and kissed Ash while she ran her fingers through his black hair. "Ahem, There'll be time for that later you two, like when everyone else is asleep or also getting some 'action' so save it." Lily said walking up with …Brock in her arms? A/N: What the hell? Misty: You said it. Ash: I'm going to go barf now. And now back to the story. "Hey guys." Brock said as one of his hands slipped down Lily's shirt. "Been here long?" Lily quickly got annoyed at this. "Brock! Not in front of them! There'll be plenty of time for that later." Lily said removing Brock's hand from where he placed it. Both Misty and Ash sweat dropped as they watched this "They both make me…want to barf in disgust." They both said. "So, you guys going to dance or what?" Lily asked. "Or are you just going to stand here feeling each other. Guys? Hey!" She finally noticed that Ash and Misty were already walking down to the dance hall where Daisy was talking to Jessie and James. A/N: Don't ask I just have to include them. Misty: But they're at my party! (Hits Ms pilot with mallet *_*) Ash: Misty calm down! You just can't hit him with the mallet. Misty: You want some to? Ash: Not unless you mean what I think you mean. (Grins a big grin =) Misty: Nope. =(Ash: Then no. And back to the story.

"Ok here's the plan. Jessie, James you keep giving Ash and Misty drinks till they're nice and drunk. Then well, we hope for the best." Daisy said 'Never thought I'd be doing this to help my baby sister get laid.' "Ok so just keep giving the drinks, got it!" They both said as they went to the bar to start the plan. 'I sure hope they don't screw up.' Daisy thought.

-In the dance hall-

The hall was magnificently decorated; it didn't resemble the gym at all. Even though the decorations hung everywhere Ash didn't notice because he was looking at the thing most beautiful to him in the room, Misty. "What's wrong?" Misty asked when she noticed he was staring at her. "Nothing, I'm just looking at the most beautiful thing in the room." He kissed her while wishing he could stay lost in this moment forever. A/N: Sorry I heard that song last night so don't get pissed. Slowly the night passed and Ash and Misty gradually got drunker and drunker and drunker, till no one was at the dance hall but them. "So…want to do something?" Misty asked playing with Ash's hair. "I…don't…know would it be with you?" He said looking into Misty's eyes. 'God she's beautiful.' "Of course I'd be with me, so…want to do something 'special'?" Misty asked still playing with his hair trying to move him to her room "Well what do you mean by 'special' cause if it's sex I'm good let's go!" Ash said not thinking it through. Eventually they made it to Misty's room but they didn't notice the crowd of Misty's sisters, Brock, and Jessie and James following them. 'Hmm the plan's working! They're going to fuck!' All of Misty's sisters thought. Brock had to find a bucket and he started to barf in it. (He's drunk, don't ask.) But while this was happening Ash and Misty went into her room and Misty put her knob hanger to good use=)

THE END (For now anyway)

A/N: Hey done with chap 2 and things are heating up. So keep reading and reviewing.

Misty's sisters: Hey you never finished interviewing us!

Ms pilot: Well err; we seem to be out of time Bye!

Misty's sisters: LIKE HELL! (Hits Ms pilot over head with mallet/frying pan/anvil *_*)

1/20/04 

A/N: Sorry it took so long to edit/ re-write all of this stuff. Most of it actually all of it is the same except for the format and grammar/ spacing/ anything I forgot the first time. Three will be back up soon like in a week or so just hold on and the original chapter four will not reappear so don't hold your breath. If you want it just e-mail me and I'll send it.


	3. Chapter 3

You An Me, Together Always.

By: Mspilot21

CH: 3 Sounds. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, wish I did though.

"So...you really think they...you know." Daisy said creeping up to Misty's bedroom door. "Don't know, probably," Lily said also creeping up to Misty's bedroom door. "I just hope they used protection." "Shh. Listen, I hear something." Violet said pointing to the door. They all shut up (such a rare thing) and heard some errr..sounds. 'What the hell?' they all mouthed as Lily knocked on the door. "Everything alright in there?" Lily asked turning the knob and opening the door slowly. "Oh god!" They all yelled as they say the sight of Ash and Misty going at it. "Do you mind!" Ash and Misty yelled. They quickly closed the door to prevent permanent damage to their eyes. "That took about five years off my life." Lily said, kind of glad that Misty HAD FINALLY done something with Ash that did not end in one of them yelling…um scratch that. "Well now, why don't we go get something to eat."

-Later In The Kitchen-

"You're turning it up to high! You're going to like burn it!" Violet said as she watched Daisy try to cook eggs. "Oh why can't Brock wake up and cook?" "Lily doesn't 'pay' him to cook." Daisy huffed. "She like 'pays' for something 'else' if you know what I mean." "O, so he washes windows then?" Violet said while Daisy looked angrily at her "Or he like um, polishes her ass."

A/N: Can you see where this is going? 

Misty: Yeah, my sister is hiring Brock as a male sex slave. (sweatdrop) 

Ash: Um, I don't think he means that. 

Misty: O. Well it might have something to do with Ms pilot. 

Ms pilot: Who me? You mean when I make my appearance right? 

Ash& Misty: How'd you know about that? 

Ms pilot: You forget, I'm the one with the author magic. 

Ash& Misty: Yeah right, go suck a lemon. 

Ms pilot: Kiss my metal mech's shiny brand spanking new metal ass. 

MS: Go right ahead. (Shows off shiny brand spanking new metal ass with bumper sticker that reads 'kiss my shiny metal ass.') And now back to the story.

"Now you got the idea. He's a male hooker basically." Daisy said "Hey you hear something? It sounds like pounding…I think Ash and Misty are still at it." "Hey guys." Lily said strolling in. "Can you believe those two, they've got a lot of stamina." "Yeah well, nothing like sex in the morning." Violet said, throwing away more burnt food. "Hold up, you said that like you know how good it is." Lily asked. "Did you bang a guy and not tell us?" "Uh, got to run." Violet said as she ran out. "Well at least no one is…" Daisy began as she was cut off by some um, sounds. "OH GOD YES!! ASH DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!!!" They all heard Misty scream. ". Screaming." Daisy finished. "Man they're loud." "Yeah I know, they're like louder than Brock and I." Lily said trying to cover her ears with potholders. "What?" Daisy yelled. "I mean nothing." Lily quickly said. 

That's the end, for now.

A/N: Yeah it's short but sweet but more short than sweet. Remember R&R. 

MS: Oww, she hit me. (Shows shiny brand spanking new metal ass with a huge dent in it) 

Misty: Hey you told me to kiss your metal mech's shiny brand spanking new metal ass, and I did, with my mallet of course. 

Ms pilot: I don't need this right now. **I do not need this right now! So all of you shut up!** (Gets hit by Misty/mallet Ash/Charizard, and MS/Beam Cannon)

Ms pilot: (gets out of smoking crater and coughs smoke) well er. I ugh. (Falls back into the smoking crater) 

MS: Well now what? 

Misty: Let's go get some ice cream. 

Ash & MS: Ok! 

Ms pilot: Get me some too… 'Cough' 

2/03/04

Ms pilot: Sorry I made it shorter but it's funnier this way I think.

Misty: YOU AGAIN!

Ash: Calm down. (Gets hit by mallet.)

Misty: YOU calm down!

Ms pilot: Eeek! (Runs away with Misty in pursuit.) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Notice the 'first' chapter four is not here. It was deemed too graphic even though there were no pictures in it. So I posted chapter five in stead to cut cost and save time, and I'm passing the savings to you. The readers, but don't wait for a check. Oh and Jess, don't hurt me for this.

Disclaimer:

Misty: ms pilot does not own any of the characters you are about to read about.

Ms pilot: Except myself.

Misty: You're going to be in here?

Jessica: Yep, and so am I!

Ash: Who're you?

Jessica: I'm his friend.

Misty:. …Girlfriend?

Ms pilot: Could we not get into that, we've got a story to present.

All: Fine!

"Hmm, they've been fucking a little too long don't ya think?" Lilly said grabbing an air horn while turning the knob to Misty's room. "Heh, this is too easy." Unfortunately for Lilly, Ash and Misty had snuck out earlier to the mall. 

-At the mall-

"I just love the mall!" Misty exclaimed as she passed through the twin sets of doors. "So many places to shop and eat, where should we start?" "Well, I'm going to the bookstore so you're on your own." Ash said. "Try not to spend too much." He walked off leaving Misty alone with the credit cards. ^_^ "He'll wish I had spent more." Misty thought as she walked into Victoria's Secret. A/N: Can you see where this is headed? If not, there's something wrong with you.

The store was full of various undergarments in different colors and styles, perfume and lotion was in a different section with 'other stuff '. "Hmm, not too many men in here today." Misty said to herself as she looked around. "Just one, Hey shopping for your girl eh?" The young man turned to answer. "..Just browsing, and waiting for my friend to get off work." He said. "She works here, it's kind of convenient really cause I work down in the Radio Shack on the first floor." "Ah, well I'm Misty and you are?" She asked picking up a pair of glittery panties. "I'm Theodore, and you've got a sister, Lilly right?" Theodore said. "She invited us too your party last night, nice pool." "Hmm, yeah. Hey you think these would look good?" She asked as she showed him the panties. "Uh, w-well um." Was all that Theodore could say without sounding like an idiot. "Hey! I thought I told you to stop bothering the customers while waiting for me." A young woman said, walking from behind the sales counter. "And to not get so flustered when people ask that." "I assume this is your friend." Misty said still holding the panties. "Yeah, Misty this is Jess and Jess this is Misty" He said tying not to act like an idiot.

A/N: This is not the Team Rocket member Jessie. So please note Jess or Jessica = Theodore's 'girlfriend'   Jessie = Team Rocket. Notice the spelling, it's different.

"Hi, Theodore tells me that you two were at the party last night." Misty said. "You two go together?" "We sure did, we had a fun time." Jess said softly punching Theodore in the arm. "Want to come to the next party, it's later tonight." She said with thoughts of a matchmaking nature in her mind. "Uh, sure. We'll be there." Jess replied grabbing onto Theodore's arm. "And you'll be my date, won't you?"  He just stood there contemplating. "Hmm, another date with Jess. Hope she don't get hyper." He thought. "Fine, why not. Just don't get hyper ok."  "Good, I'll put you on the list." Misty said grinning. "See ya later." They went there separate ways. Theodore and Jess went home while Misty went to the sales counter to pay for the panties, and then she went to get Ash. A/N: Yes I know it's supposed to be about Ash and Misty's relationship but hey the more the funnier/ more drama or whatever.

-Later that day-

7:00 P.M 

Jess and Theodore's place.

" How bout this?" Jess said as she modeled a black dress. (Just picture Relena's from GW only black.) "…It's missing something." Theo said producing a white carnation and placing it in her hair. " There, now it looks perfect." "Where you two headed?" Ally asked. "Another date where he don't get any I bet." "Whatever." They both said as they walked out the door to the car. "She can be such a bitch sometimes." Jess yelled. "Why does she have to think such things?" Theodore just shook his head. "She gets off on it." He said getting in. "That and she can't stand the fact she ain't got nobody." "True." She said getting in the car. 

-At the party-

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Misty yelled while pulling Ash onto the dance floor. "Woo, come on let's go!" Needless to say the party was in full swing, strobe lights, rocking music, free flowing booze, and an endless supply of available men and women.  "They're late Misty." Ash said as he placed a hand on Misty's ass. "They're probably at home, watching a movie or makin out or something." "Uh, look over there Baron Von Grab-a-lot." Misty said swatting his hand away, and directing his eyes to the dance floor, where Theodore and Jess were dancing. "Hmm, this gives me an idea."  She walked up to the DJ and told him something. "Sure, I do that all the time." He said popping a CD in. "Hey listen up y'all, this next track is for the couple over there." One of the lights was adjusted to where they were dancing; it enveloped them in light as the song began…

A/N: Kind of a cliffy but it's still good.

Misty: Maybe.

Ash: When do I get some?

Jess: Horny boy.

Misty: I bet your guy is horny too so don't talk.

Theodore: How'd you know?

They all stare at him.

Theodore: What?

They all throw popcorn at him.

Theodore: Ahhh! It burns! Mmmm buttery.

Jess: Horny boy.

Theodore: Yep.

Misty: Get a room.

Ash: 'Starts laughing uncontrollably.' 

They all throw popcorn at him.


	5. discontuation

Long time no updates.  
Unfortunately, this series will be discontinued till further notice due to my partner not being in contact and my own lack of intrest. 

However, keep an eye on my other fic 'Special Agents: Pokemaster and Flower'. I expect to update it soon.

Also, notice I changed my pen name to MS Knight 21 from ms pilot 21. Keep reading.


End file.
